1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor. More particularly, the present invention is related to a striking plate of a golf club head forming with a recession, which is adapted to receive various weights rapidly and firmly. The present invention is also related to a golf club head forming with a gap between a sole plate and the weight, thereby increasing coefficient of restitution and elastic deformation of the striking plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, it illustrates a conventional welding structure of an iron golf club head. A main body 10 is formed with a striking plate 11, an opening 12 and a neck portion 13. The striking plate 11 is provided with a front surface adapted to hit a golf ball, and a rear surface including an annular edge adapted to combine with an annular frame 14 of the main body 10 by welding process. The opening 12 is provided with a space that allows the deformation of a sweet spot of the striking plate 11 while striking a golf ball. The neck portion 13 is adapted to receive an end of a shaft.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional embedding structure of another iron golf club head. In assembling operation, an annular edge of the striking plate 11 is incorporated into the main body 10 by force so that a deformation edge 11a of the striking plate 11 is formed and embedded in a groove 14a of the annular frame 14.
The main body 10 of the golf club head further includes a weight adapted to lower a center of gravity of the golf club head and to lengthen its long-range striking. Generally, the weight is structurally integrated into a rear surface of the striking plate 11 or a sole plate 101 of the main body 10. Changing various specifications of weights for the golf club head according to demand, manufacturer must prepare various specifications of striking plate molds that may increase total manufacture cost. If the design of the weight incorporated into the rear surface of the striking plate 11 is inferior, it has disadvantage of the entire center of gravity of the main body 10, ability of long-range striking and the elastic deformation of the striking plate 11.
The present invention intends to provide a golf club head having a striking plate and a rear surface thereof formed with a recession, which is adapted to combine with an appropriate mount and configuration of a weight. The golf club head of the present invention is further provided with a gap between a sole plate and the weight for spacing apart a predetermined width. Thus, the gap of the golf club head of the present invention accomplishes easy to change the weight in a welding process according to demand in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem. Accordingly, the golf club head of the present invention is able to lower a center of gravity, and to increase coefficient of restitution and elastic deformation of the striking plate. Thereby the golf club head of the present invention is suitable for long-range striking and mass production.